Añoro
by Castlecam
Summary: Existía tanto cariño tácito con quien compartía almohada, eran amigos, ella quiso cambiar la historia. - Fue solo eso, no seas grave -deseaba mentirse, hiriendo a quien comenzaba a añorar. - Tenten, prefiero que nos alejemos -se conmocionó, no podía perderlo. - Disculpa... No creo que pueda darte lo que realmente esperas. - Lo sé - se retiró decepcionado, todo se había perdido.
1. Capítulo 1 : Cambiando

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad solo de Masashi Kishimoto y la utilidad que realizo con esto es abastecer mi inmenso ocio, la historia es total y completamente mía, el plagio y robo de esta está estrictamente prohibida (Todos los derechos reservados de Masashi Kishimoto y Camila Castillo).**

Añoro

Capítulo 1

Cambiando

Sentarse por un rato no era más que un deseo, estaba agotada, solo era diez más y todo terminaba, diez estocadas más, dos en cada pecho, solo cinco muertos, dos a la derecha, uno a la izquierda, dos más, adelante y atrás respectivamente. Con una pierna agarrotada lo podría conseguir aunque sentía que cada vez perdía más sangre, debería apurarse, deslizó el pergamino a lo largo de sus brazos y en un ágil movimientos cortó la yema de uno de sus dedos para deslizarlo por sobre los símbolos del pergamino, sonrió socarronamente. Llovió de manera singular un millar de armas entre una espesa nube a su alrededor siendo para su fortuna fueron mucho más que diez estocadas a sus contrincantes, desfallecieron al instante con cortes de todo tipo y diámetro; guardó su pergamino y lo puso sobre su espalda como de costumbre, rajó parte de su típica blusa chinesca e hizo un torniquete justo por sobre el corte de su muslo, lo apretó firmemente y comenzó a caminar con algo de dificultad, caminó unos metro fuera del campo de batalla y se sentó a esperar que llegaran el resto de su equipo, o más bien él al árbol que habían acordado, sin embargo su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse ya no estaba tan fuerte como en un principio _– estoy vieja y cansada, deberían matarme por ser una carga –_ pensó fatalistamente, pero para sus adentros se rió, en verdad no lo creía pero sí quería que llegaran luego, la pérdida de sangre haría que en un corto plazo perdiera la conciencia y no podría defenderse en caso de otro inminente ataque, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente después de cuarenta minutos sentada ahí, estaba lo suficientemente débil como para en verdad desfallecer sin que nadie supiera, sin siquiera que él se enterara.

Sintió un rasguño en el hombro y bulla a su alrededor, con pereza trató de abrir los ojos pero los ruidos la alertaron, le dio miedo abrirlos, una batalla se estaba desarrollando a sus narices y ella estaba tumbada con el cuerpo frío y los ojos cerrados sin reacción alguna sobre el pasto, su cabeza sobre algo blando, quizás su propio brazo. No, no quería abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo de golpe, vio los pantaloncillos blancos delante suyo, envueltos y girando en una celestial chacra con fuerza, su corazón paró de latir tan abruptamente, ahora se sentía tranquila, en verdad se sentía en una especie de gloria, en templanza, podía cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad de que nada le iba a pasar, a pesar de ser egoísta por querer dormir y descansar, y descuidada por dejarse herir así, sabría que nada le pasaría, al final nada pasaba cuando él atacaba con tal rabia por que la herían - _¡Tenten! _- escuchó en sus adentros, era la voz agitada del castaño, pero no quería abrir los ojos, ella solo quería dormir, por fin podía holgazanear, perpetuó su pereza cerrando sus ojos en un profundo sueño, tan deliciosamente relajado.

– ¡Tenten! – gritó Neji enfurecido, había derrotado al hincha pelotas que había estado jodiendo desde el principio de la misión, y ella yacía desvanecida atrás de él, desmayada en el pasto con una cálida sonrisa, pudo ver con el byaukugan como ella se había despertado por el corte del kunai que su oponente de la nube había osado a lanzar y que este aprovechó de su desconcentración por ver cómo se encontraba ella para atacarlo con mayor furia, Neji, realmente fastidiado acabó con él junto a una de sus técnicas secretas de su honrosa familia, lo que dio con la muerte de su oponente, consiguió el decreto robado y asistió a su compañera, con delicadeza la sentó y apoyo su cuerpo contra el torso del árbol – Tenten – habló más bajo, observó la pierna de su compañera, el sangrado se había detenido, pero probablemente había perdido mucha sangre y consigo el conocimiento, asistió la herida reciente de su brazo, besó su frente con un casto y lacónico beso y a saltos sobre las copas de los árboles la llevó a donde tenían las carpas en la que estaba la kunoichi médico, Sakura y su compañero de equipo, Lee, esperándolos para dar por terminada la misión rango A.

Dio el último salto y cayó sobre el pastizal largo, introduciéndose en él, ya estaba agotado y solo quería descansar unas horas antes de partir a la aldea, su compañera solo dormía con su cálida respiración en el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que lo perturbó todo el camino y intentó evadir esas sensaciones irracionales que llegaban a confundir su sano juicio. Terminó luego de unos minutos por encontrar el río y a un costado la carpa con un Lee conversando animadamente con la pelirrosa que prestaba verdadera atención a lo que el cejudo exponía, observaron como Neji hacía un gesto con su mano para que asistieran a Tenten, la depositaron en una camilla dentro de la carpa mientras Sakura la curaba lentamente de sus heridas.

– ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó algo nervioso Lee.

– Bien, Tenten consiguió el pergamino con el decreto pero sufrió un corte en su pierna, me esperó en donde acordamos, llegué justo cuando ella se había desvanecido por la pérdida de sangre y uno de la niebla le arrebató el pergamino en su estado, contraataqué, lo doy por muerto, Tenten a su vez tiene heridas medianamente graves, unas horas que descansemos y Sakura que la asista y estaremos listo, recuerda anotar lo que te estoy diciendo en el informe ¿Completaron lo que debían hacer? – dijo de manera seria e imperante mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y las protecciones de sus brazos, piernas y torso, dejándolas sobre unos troncos que utilizaban de asientos alrededor de la fogata que comenzaba a encender Lee mientras aparecían en el oscuro cielo las primeras estrellas.

– Bien, conseguimos la otra parte del decreto, salimos un poco heridos pero todo salió bien, no hay ningún enemigo, aproximadamente desde hace una hora a diez kilómetros a la redonda, conseguimos el objetivo de proteger la escuela de la niebla, nos retiramos ¿verdad Neji? – preguntó un alegre Lee que calentaba sus manos en la fogata nueva que comenzaba a alzarse entre la oscuridad.

– Sí Lee, transcribe toda la información por favor mientras tomo un descanso con Tenten, podemos dar por terminada la misión, comenzaremos el retorno al alba – Sakura salía silenciosa y notoriamente cansada de la carpa de Tenten – mañana necesito que todos estén con fuerzas así que ve a descansar, tú también Sakura – dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa, que solamente asintió – llegaremos mañana mismo a Konoha, tenemos importantes misiones que hacer, no lo olviden, dejen todo listo para salir sin retraso. Buenas noches – terminó de decir mientras se volteaba y entraba a la carpa, escuchó a la lejanía las voces de Lee y Sakura riendo metiéndose en su carpa.

La vio destapada, con las vendas apretadas en sus senos medianamente grandes y redondos, con los cabellos escurriendo por su cuello, por los hombros, las mejillas sonrosadas, la cintura estrecha, el mensaje implícito de su cuerpo semidesnudo reclamando sus manos sobre la suavidad que reflejaba el cutis trigueño, los labios entreabiertos y rosados, derrochando sensualidad, y él… bueno él ahí como un mortal más que se deleitaba con la vista que tenía –_Cómo no encantarse_ – se decía, tomó las suaves sábanas y las deslizó lenta y tortuosamente por el contorno de las anchas caderas, la cintura, llegó deteniéndose en el hombro, la tapó y acarició con suavidad el costado de su cuello descubierto, le besó escuetamente su frente y se recostó a su lado, miró el techo, pues si miraba a su lado no podría pensar con claridad _– En verdad ¿cómo no encantarse?_ – se cuestionaba silenciosamente con una sonrisa cálida sobre sus labios normalmente fríos. Pasábase la vida recostado a lado de ella, la observaba, de repente la deseaba, pero siempre luego del jueguito de mirarla y protegerla caía en el abismo que le producía aquello, la angustia pérfida de su presencia, la presencia que siempre estaba, la inagotable, la que noches eternas le ofrecía maneras infinitas para cambiar el mundo razonando que su futuro no estaba descrito, y que si así lo deseaba podrían cambiarlo juntos, pues ella siempre se hallaba en sus sueños utópicos con él, y él a pesar de demostrar indiferencia, sabía que iría con ella, a todas partes perseguiría esa sonrisa conocida y acostumbrada; caer siempre en el abismo de la dependencia de ella, de la amistad que siempre a cuestionado, por que siempre se ha cuestionado por qué es solo una amistad, aquella desinteresada e inmensa amistad que malamente tergiversaba, sentíase perverso al verla así, sentíase mundano y común con desearla así, pero siempre cuando recurría a ello se decía – _Cómo no encantarse_ – al final siempre consideraba que ella era su pecado, su morena encantadora, además de ser un relajo por su parte, solo sería eso, un relajo común y humano; con ella el tiempo transcurría rápido y sutil, entretenido, suave, cálido, el mar de los ojos castaños se movía con las lunas siempre entretenidas y ajetreadas, concentradas en ella, siempre ocupaban un tiempo justo y preciso, el susurro de una amistad bien calificada, bien guardada en sus adentros, nadie se la podía quitar, él la amaba como amiga, pues era su amiga, su gran amiga, había tanto cariño tácito con quién compartía almohada, tantos años encerrados en una mirada, se sentía tan mal al mirarla a veces con el deseo de un hombre a una guapa mujer _– porque es guapa –_ se auto convencía, tan _objetivo_ como siempre; cerró los ojos, no quería seguir malinterpretando su amistad ni infestando de paganos sentimientos su mente que por fin se relajaba, relajó sus músculos acomodando su cabeza en la almohada, girando su cuerpo entero hacia la castaña, se tapó con las mantas y cuando se estuvo quieto sintió la respiración de ella cerca, tan cerca sobre su mejilla, rozando tenuemente su mejilla erizada, maldijo las ganas de abrazarla y reprimió el deseo; palideció, ella tenía sus labios cerca, tan cerca, rozando los propios. Despertó, algo en el despertó y con prudencia, común de su parte, se alejó, dándose media vuelta y regalando la ancha espalda a los labios suaves y cálidos que desplegaba un suspiro en su espalda crispada, lentamente cerró los ojos _- ninguna acción estúpida por ahora –_dijo para sí mismo y se durmió.

Tocaba algo duro y suave, caliente, era amplio y tan reconfortante, podría estar echada sobre lo que sea que fuera toda una eternidad, sentía la suavidad en su mejilla, una suavidad diferente a la que sentía su mano, abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio como estaba su cabeza sobre cabello de ella y otro más oscuro, se levantó un poco más y pudo darse cuenta que yacía recostada sobre la espalda de Neji, sobre su pelo que se mezclaba con el de ella, los duros omóplatos, la espalda dura y trabajada, la tela suave de su típico traje blanco sobre la cálida y pálida piel del castaño que dormía plácidamente, independiente de que ella durmiera con más de la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, se sentó y observó al hombre que a su lado dormía, tan entregado boca abajo, entregando el marcado perfil de nariz recta y marcada mandíbula, marcada manzana de adán y largo cuello que llegaba armónico a los trapecios trabajados, unos cabellos se deslizaban por las mejillas blancas de aquella faz inusualmente tranquila, serena; adoraba apreciarlo así, con todo el cuerpo relajado, se veía tan bello cuando dormía, sintió como una abrasadora ternura le corroía el corazón y lo llenaba alegremente por dentro, agarró entre sus pequeñas manos las sabanas y lo tapo delicadamente, volvió a recostarse a su lado, mirándolo con su nariz a un palmo de distancia de la de él, la relajaba tanto verlo así, se sentía tan alegre cuando podía verlo sin ninguna preocupación, observó los labios perfectamente delineados con un suave tono rosado y de un grosor razonable para la dura expresión de su cara; le sopló el rostro – le encantaba tenerlo así para ella – suavemente, pero seguía imperturbable, se rió por su maldad traviesa y siguió soplándo tiernamente la cara, viendo cómo él se removía un poco, en un último soplido sintió cómo los ojos frente a ella ojos se abrían y en un segundo se volvían a cerrar, de repente sintió como su cálida mano se ponía sobre sus mejillas, sobresaltándola un tanto.

– Deja eso, Tenten – pidió aún somnoliento el castaño, a lo que con un poco de vergüenza ella rió, y sopló suavemente de nuevo _– Dios, como me gusta molestarte –_ se decía para sus adentros, tan traviesa como siempre. Sin embargo un rápido movimiento de él hizo realmente que se detuviera – Detente – puso su cabeza tan cerca como pudo, rozando sus labios con los de la castaña, ayudándose con la mano que había depositado sobre su mejilla y que en un ágil movimiento deslizó hacia la nuca de ella, así acortando de manera imprudente la distancia entre ellos.

Su corazón dio un brinco, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, no de esa manera, sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, no era específicamente un beso, más bien era su rostro sobre el de ella para detenerla de su estúpido juego de soplarle la cara, pero estaba atónita, estaba tan agarrada a la posición, su mano en su nuca, sus labios inertes sobre los suyos, su aliento sobre el suyo, todo era tentador, no quiso hablar_ –sería como besarlo… oh, podría besarlo – _aquella loca y tan exquisita idea revoloteó por su cabecita, aunque él era irremediablemente atrayente nunca se le había ocurrido tener una ocasión como la que se estaba presentando en ese preciso momento, entonces cómo desaprovecharla, no le gustaba, pues claro eran amigos, una exquisita amistad tierna y leal, extraña por el extraño y frío carácter de él, pero aún así era hermosísima para ella; cambiar la historia, lo amaba por que eran tan cercanos, eran tan amigos, fieles y confiables, se podría tachar a veces hasta de cómplices, entonces cambiar un poco la historia, le gustaba la idea pero no, él no le gustaba, y él nada sentía hacia ella, aunque siempre fue una gran interrogante saber si él había dado su primer beso, o como sería besarlo – sí, se lo había cuestionado un par de veces – de qué manera besaría, ella no era muy de relaciones fijas o cosas así y él lo sabía, odiaba colgarse de alguien _– y no me colgaría por besarlo, sería aprovecharme solo por que está dormido… ay, qué más da, puedo decir que estaba dormida también, un beso no cambia nada – _claro, un beso no podía arruinar o agravar una amistad tan intensa e inmensamente fraternal, no era un gran factor.

Determinada, con una arrebatada confianza posó una mano en el mentón de él, cerrando sus ojos movió sus labios lentamente presionándolos con delicadeza, era un beso con ternura, a pesar de que fuera solo un beso era alguien a quién le tenía un basto cariño, así que fue tierna, un beso lento y dulce; de repente sintió como él la observaba. Se detuvo, se avergonzó y le dio miedo, su corazón saltó y dio un brinco nervioso, quiso arrepentirse, en verdad era un tontera y ni sabía por qué de verdad lo había echo, ni siquiera era como si le gustara y en verdad se podía tomar para confusiones, se sintió en aprietos, al momento que intentó echarse hacia atrás sintió como la mano en su nuca se apretaba suavemente y la impulsaba un poco más hacia él, confundida abrió sus ojos y en la oscuridad pudo diferenciar las perlas que se entrecerraban y los labios que tomaban vida, abriéndose y deslizándose sensuales por los de ella, acomodó su cuerpo y quedó levemente sobre ella recostados, movimiento que Tenten no pudo percibir, soltó su cuerpo de la tensión y el miedo, se relajó, se soltó y abrió sus labios recibiendo cálidamente la húmeda y juguetona lengua de Neji en su boca, su caliente aliento, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, el calor y las cosquillas, la lentitud de los labios masculinos, la torturante sensación, él recorría su boca con paciencia, con un tacto sensual _– oh, mierda, oh, mierda, oh, mierda _– se decía la castaña a sus adentros disfrutando, mientras él pasaba su mano libre por el costado de su pequeña cintura, dato que alguna vez había mencionado en alguna olvidada conversación con el Hyuuga, él sabía que le encantaba. Él apretó su cintura y con el mismo brazo rodeó su espalda, aprisionándola un poco más a un improvisto primer beso entre ambos; él se separó de sus labios y apoyo la frente contra la de ella, él suspiró en sus labios y ella se embriagó del dulzor que le concedió, el rozó suavemente los labios por sobre los de ella, él deslizó su mano de la nuca hacía el mentón de ella y la acarició con dedicación, ambos abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con una extraña sensación de un intenso deseo reprimido, ella cerró sus ojos, posando sus manos en la mejilla derecha del chico y la otra en la ancha espalda cálida, en la que yacía dormida hace un rato; ella se mordió el labio inferior y fogosamente lo volvió a besar, sentía su cuerpo bajó él y sentía el deseo de él también, sintió la pasión y la química juntas, sintieron el arrebato en un exquisito acto, él bajó y mordió su cuello, ella guardó un gemido; Tenten cayó en cuenta y lo detuvo, posó su frente pegada a la de él, y lo miró inquieta _- ¿qué estoy haciendo?...¿qué estamos haciendo? _– suspiró, sentía entonces que aquel beso que llenó se pecho no podía seguir y menos repetirse, era demasiado, él seguía encendido, encendiéndola al mismo tiempo con su mirada que la quemaba, se miraron directamente con miedo, el silencio decía mucho y ellos no querían escuchar, depositó un último y tierno beso sobre los labios ruborizados del chico, permitiéndose el último relajo, él profundizó nuevamente el beso y le permitió corroborarlo, sentía un revuelo en el estomago. Se detuvo y tan repentina como rápidamente se incorporó saliendo de la carpa dejándolo solo y confundido a un lado.

Se precipitó y arrancó del agarre que la derritió, lo soltó y salió de la carpa sentándose detrás de un árbol que estaba a unos metros de la fogata que permanecía prendida; le dio miedo las sensaciones que nacieron con un beso, no quería cambiar la historia realmente, solo quería a su amigo que la quería siendo el tipo más frío y épicamente indiferente en la tierra, ella quería a ese hombre como un hermano y ese error no volvería a pasar, tampoco entendía como él había tomado confianza – por que confianza tomó – para besarla y aprisionarla de esa manera tan cálida, en verdad ni siquiera se lo esperaba, solo desea probarlo y lo probó más de lo que quería probar. Ahora yacía un miedo en ella, luego en la mañana siguiente ¿Cómo actuaría él? ¿Y si le preguntaba el por qué del beso? ¿Y si pensaba que ella tenía sentimientos hacia él? Aunque a decir verdad la que podría pensar ello era la castaña con total razón, pues no es tan normal que tu amigo se precipite hacia ti a darte uno de los besos más fogosamente in imaginados de tu vida, relajó su respiración y en verdad no importaba donde se escondiera, el podía encontrarla en cualquier lado; asomó levemente su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la fogata y finalmente su carpa, no había movimiento, él no salía, él se quedó dentro, quizás esperando algo, quizás esperando que ella volviera. Se acercó lentamente hacia la fogata y se sentó en uno de los troncos que habían designado como asientos y allí se quedó un largo rato, sintió su cuerpo arder nuevamente, mas era por el calor de la fogata, la noche en verdad estaba fría y no era para estar meditando muy lejos; no podía entrar, se negaba a entrar allí, él podía recriminarle, o podía volver a besarle, o cualquiera que fuera el caso no quería estar cerca de él, se confundía y no quería confundirse, quería tener la mente clara y dispuesta para terminar lo antes posible la misión y llegar a su vida normal en Konoha, pudo observar con detención en el cielo despejado como faltaba alrededor de dos horas para el alba y partirían, el frío caló un poco más hondo en sus extremidades y la fogata no era de gran ayuda, optó como una persona adulta ya con la mayoría de edad a afrontar como corresponde sus problemas, se acercó lentamente a la carpa con los nervios haciéndole presión en el estómago y abrió con lentitud la carpa, observó.

Él dormía, él yacía tapado y dormido de costado, mirando hacia la derecha, despeinado, con los largos cabellos esparcidos por el suelo de la carpa, tranquilo, al parecer no la había sentido abrir la carpa, ella sintió como el frío se colaba por la puerta abierta de la carpa y entró, se sentó a su lado asustada de despertarlo, en verdad asustada de su reacción. Decidió taparse y mirar hacia arriba con los ojos bien abiertos, entonces el se giró, con los ojos abiertos también y le dijo, tan como siempre, tan igual de serio e indiferente que siempre, duro, sin expresión de reproche, o de intensiones de algo más, tan normal que ella no comprendió nada y casi se sintió un poco desalentada.

– Tenten, duerme, necesito que mañana estemos todos descansados, partiremos en unas horas más – ordenó con una increíble y molesta serenidad, cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir, tan tranquilo como pudo, tan indiferente como es, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella cerró los ojos, no menos indignada, en verdad hacerse el loco era lo más fácil pero algo le molestaba, a ella la había trastocado aquel inusual beso, le había tocado una fibra sensible, y no había sido hace más de cuarenta minutos como para hacer que nada hubiera pasado, él siguió con su sueño sin siquiera darle importancia al fogoso beso de hace un rato, y hasta podría decir que ese era su sistema con las mujeres, pero ella no era cualquier persona como para tratarla así. Indignada, ella estaba indignada, era su mejor amiga, no podía tratarla así, le dedicó una mirada intensa y directa al apacible rostro, mas el cansancio cobró factura sobre su cuerpo que hace un rato habían curado, en verdad no sacaba nada _– no fue más que un beso, un beso no cambia las cosas_ – se dijo y con un débil argumento volvió a dormirse, tratando que luego de ello, o pudiera conversarlo o que pudiera olvidarlo, pues en verdad la indiferencia dolía un poco en su orgullo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó una alegre pelirrosa que estaba a su lado sentada, las mantas de Neji ya no estaban dentro.

– Bien, me duele un tanto la cabeza pero bien – abrió sus ojos con pereza y se incorporó sentándose ¿Dónde estaba él, por qué no la despertó?

– Debe ser por el almohadón, es un poco duro – lo tomó entre sus manos amoldándolo un poco – Decidimos despertarte de la última para que descansaras mejor – le dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña y ella esta le respondió con otra, recién estaba rebobinando todo lo de anoche, en verdad no sabía si tomarlo en cuenta o dejarlo pasar – Neji me dijo que te viniera a despertar… – se crispó su nuca al escuchar su nombre – estás callada Tenten – dijo intrigada Sakura, Tenten la miró a los ojos, en verdad no estaba pensando en nada, solo recordaba.

– Tuve una noche extraña – murmuró, al recordar el beso una cálida sensación recorrió su vientre.

– Dímelo a mí, Lee no para de moverse, y ronca tan fuerte – soltó una risita, Tenten sonrió de medio lado, es verdad; ella quedó de dormir en todas las misiones con Neji por que ninguno de los dos toleraban dormir con el cejudo, a causa de eso siempre dormían juntos, a causa de eso se dio pie para lo de anoche.

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta que yacía abierta, peinado como siempre, con sus ropas blancas impecables, su rostro fino de expresión dura pronunció.

– Tenten – se cruzaron las miradas, se sentía nerviosa _– bueno llegó la hora de no pensar más en el asunto –_ pensó para sus adentros, asintió al escuchar su nombre – ordena tus cosas, saldremos en media hora, para que comas algo y te alcances a duchar – y tan rápido como había asomado su cabeza, se había ido, estaba acostumbrada a que fuera tan conciso para todo,

– ¿Te sientes mal aún? – preguntó inoportuna Sakura – tu cara está como… extraña – la observó con una mirada determinante, la estaba escaneando.

– Sakura, no es por ser grosera ¿Te habían dicho que hablas mucho? – dijo la castaña tomando sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos, quería silencio. La chica se dio por aludida y se sonrojo un poco frunciendo el ceño, agarró el bolso de Tenten y comenzó a destaparla, doblando las sábanas, la castaña agradeció el gesto y se rió, tomando una frazada y doblándola también.

– Yo sé que hablo más de lo necesario a veces, y quizá nosotras no somos muy amigas y no hablamos mucho, pero sé que algo te pasa – le dijo, dejó la sábana doblada dentro de la gran mochila de Tenten y tomó otra manta para doblar. Tenten la miró sin ganas de discutir y continuó guardando sus cosas. Terminaron de guardar todo, Tenten había sacado ropa limpia, ambas en silencio se pararon y se dirigieron hacía afuera – yo desarmo la carpa, ve a tomarte una ducha.

– Gracias – dijo Tenten.

Corrían por las copas de los árboles. Ni una palabra. Saltaban a altas velocidades, ella estaba recelosa. Ni una sola palabra durante el desayuno. Ni una sola palabra al partir el regreso. Ni una puta palabra se ocurrió saltar entre ellos dos en todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera lo miraba, ninguno se miraba y no había tampoco un ambiente de tensión, simplemente cada uno estaba por su lado. Ni una sola mirada. Ella iba detrás de él y de tanto en tanto avanzaba más rápido que él para que la mirara si quiera por el rabillo del ojo, pero nada. No había nada. Se pasaba la mañana corriendo, no descansaban, eran los mejores jounin entrenados para tener una gran resistencia, eran uno de los mejores ninjas, sus velocidades y capacidades iban más allá de los normales, mas sentimentalmente no eran nada, o ella pensaba eso. Pasó la tarde resbalando entre las ramas y las hojas verdes, quería solo llegar, y podía sentir la misma sensación de angustia por llegar de parte del castaño, sus pies trabajaban maquinalmente a toda velocidad, estaba tan aburrida, odiaba los viajes así, se pasaban sin que ella se diera cuenta, no había ni siquiera algún obstáculo entretenido al cual hacer desaparecer, no había nada. Un millar de ramas se amontonaban en frente y ella quería llegar a su destino, estaba ansiosa por llegar, y apuró un tanto más el paso, la noche había empezado a caer y el inusual silencio a velocidad se impregnó en su canal auditivo. Caía la noche y ellos se detendrían cerca de algún río a descansar un par de horas, había bajado un poco el cansancio, el cielo estrellado se reflejaba en el espejo que formaba el calmo caudal del río que iba en dirección a la aldea de la hoja, el clima había cambiado, si seguían el mismo ritmo ágil llegaría antes del siguiente amanecer, lo que sería un gran tiempo para ellos, comenzaban las festividades, lo que se le había pasado por completo.

Miraba su perfil entre las ramas, observando el río tranquilo y recordaba que también esos carnosos y sonrosados labios habían estado apretados contra los suyos y habían adquirido un significado totalmente nuevo, ella ahora era más deseable, y al mismo tiempo más distante, mas nada había cambiado. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Sentados a la orillas de río, él la miró con detención sintiendo como ella se tensaba notablemente, ella dedicó los profundos mares castaños al albino y se quedaron allí, mirando al otro.

– Neji – dijo dulcemente, algo en ella seguía recelosa, su orgullo había sido pellizcado por la indiferencia de él.

– Descansa después de que lleguemos, saldremos en la noche… – pronunció, algo en ella se alegró, se esbozó un sonrisa en los generosos labios masculinos, ocultándose la sonrisa en la profundidad de la noche.

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*__/_

**Ok, acá ha terminado el primer capítulo de Añoro, quisiera saber si les gusta, podrían decirme cualquier cosa por reviews, estoy en proceso del segundo capítulo, espero les agrade, cuídense, me despido afectivamente c:**


	2. Capítulo 2 : Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad solo de Masashi Kishimoto y la utilidad que realizo con esto es abastecer mi inmenso ocio, la historia es total y completamente mía, el plagio y robo de esta está estrictamente prohibida (Todos los derechos reservados de Masashi Kishimoto y Camila Castillo).**

Añoro

Capítulo 2

Encuentro

La mañana era cálida y el brillo del sol podía llegar a molestar más de lo necesario, había dejado su equipaje abajo, en el living. De regreso a su casa, Sakura que vivía cerca la acompañó, era una conversación liviana y banal. En el transcurso del trayecto la pelirrosa se había puesto muy bulliciosa y preguntona, a raíz de una amable sonrisa que se instauró en la castaña después de la escueta conversación que tuvo a la orilla del río en la noche pasada con Neji; a pesar de que su primera ilusión cuando se acercó fue que salieran solos para poder conversar como ella deseaba lo sucedido, no se alegró menos de la invitación que le había hecho; le encantaba salir con los de siempre para celebrar los 200 años en conmemoración de la villa, como siempre en el restaurante que solían visitar; y en realidad le agradaba muchísimo y plenamente saber que todo estaba como debía estar, nada de suposiciones ni de reproches, nada de nerviosismo ni de sentimientos encontrados por ahora, nada de nada, su intensa y fuerte amistad tal cual como siempre.

Le agradaba la idea de estar vagando en su cama de plaza y media alborotada, la cual daba a una amplia ventana con las cortinas descorridas y un suave viento que pegaba en su rostro mientras el sol calentaba su faz radiante; le encantaba ciertamente después de una ardua misión holgazanear, estar así tan estirada a todas sus anchas, en ropa interior sobre sus suaves sabanas naranjas que tanto le gustaban. El día estaba inusualmente cálido para estar en pleno invierno; abrazó una almohada estando boca arriba, miraba perdidamente al techo, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos exaltados y sintiendo su piel erizada, pues la imagen de Neji sobre ella aún la estremecía y la hacía sentirse diferente, recordar sus besos hacía que se le hiciera agua la boca, saboreó sus labios pasando la lengua seductoramente por ellos. Recordaba, en verdad él la estremeció, él besaba bien, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, no aún, recordarlo por completo la excitaba.

Llegó a la mansión, recorrió cansado los largos pasillos de un estilo japonés tradicional, entró en su habitación minimalista de pocos muebles, mucho blanco y negro, cerrando la puerta con llave tras sí. Se sentó en su cama de dos plazas y se estiró un largo rato sintiendo todo su cuerpo con un gran cansancio y sudor, se levantó y abrió el amplio ventanal que daba al patio, descorrió un poco las cortinas permitiendo que entrara un radiante canal de luz entre estas y un aire fresco, camino al baño se desvistió, dejó entrar el calor de aquel extraño día de invierno, dejó todo dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia, se metió a la ducha y acarició su marcado cuerpo bajo el agua, recordó las menos femeninas tocándolo. Él sobre ella, ella totalmente entregada, correspondiéndole, lo tocaba, la saboreaba y era aquella sensación, algo se oprimía en su pecho, él la sentía, se rozaban, se miraban, él se abandonaba tiernamente en las manos femeninas, sentía aquel dulce aliento en su boca aún, se besaban encandecidos y él no podía menos que recordar. Apagó rápidamente el grifo de agua caliente y miró sus pies confundido, apoyó un brazo en la pared que estaba justo frente a él, cerrando los ojos podía revivir la sensación que había estado evitando todo el camino de vuelta junto a ella, mirarla hacía que lo recordara, empezaba a sentirse mal; dio enteramente el grifo de agua helada y sacudió su cabello con sus manos bajo el agua, pensaba; después de lo sucedido ella había estado extraña, estaba distante y lo sabía, por que sentía como lo evadía, pues ella había _arrancado_ de su beso, su morena que tanto deseaba arrancó de él en el instante en que cayó en cuenta de sus actos, arrancó de sus caricias dedicadas, de sus labios que la atrajeron con delicadeza; entonces cabía la posibilidad que ella no deseara besarlo y eso... Eso era una patada en su orgullo. Las mujeres de la aldea siempre habían mostrado interés por él, menos ella, ella lo había visto y punto, era solo su amigo y compañero de equipo y bueno para él, ella siempre había sido una chica tremendamente inteligente y linda que con el tiempo se había resaltado lo hermosa que es, y lo más que odiaba reconocer, la calidez que lo envolvía siempre cuando estaban solos, odiaba el desinterés con que a veces lo trataba, como a cualquier mortal, hasta a veces ella se hacía la indiferente con él, lo indiferente que era cuando paseaba con el más inteligente y bello de los ninjas en la aldea, siendo un constante recordatorio que ella no sentía nada más que amistad de su parte; ahora se sentía pasajero de un viaje envuelto en un arrebato carnal, ella era así, no se comprometía ni con besos ni con caricias, menos en esta ocasión, esta no sería la excepción y dolía saberlo tan claramente. Salió de la ducha y se puso ropa cómoda, estirándose sobre su cama; quería descansar para luego poder salir con todas las energías necesarias en la fiesta que se aproximaba esta noche, para encontrarse con ella, en estas nuevas condiciones, pero demostrando como si no fuera un poco más de lo mismo de siempre, como si no hubiera importado. Cerró los ojos y sintió la necesidad de reclamar, de exigir explicaciones acompañadas de unas inexplicables ganas de volver a sentirla sobre sus labios. No, no era momento, se recordaba mentalmente que él comenzó a actuar de manera indiferente luego que ella volvió, a pesar del notable nerviosismo de ella al entrar. Comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras el sol golpeaba con suavidad su rostro, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño en el que tanto su mente como sus emociones se relajaron, tratando de olvidar esa amarga sensación que se empezaba a gestar de a poco en su paladar, no quería pensar más.

Ocho con cuarenta; se puso aquel vestido azul que acentuaba su estrecha cintura y que caía libremente sobre sus caderas, terminando levemente más arriba de la mitad del muslo, un escote poco atrevido pero seductor de todas formas, su largo cabello ondulado cayendo a los costados daba la sensación seductora pero formal que deseaba dar, sus tacones terraplén reafirmaban su postura de seguridad y sensualidad. Nerviosa se miraba al espejo, no sabía como había llegado al alboroto que sentía dentro, no entendía como había pasado, no sabía como actuar, pero se sentía muy determinada. Salió de su hogar sintiéndose otra Tenten, caminaba un tanto alegre, se sentía atrayente, se sentía casi perfecta a pesar de todo, podía demostrarlo con total facilidad. Ocho cincuenta y cinco; caminaba hacia el encuentro, a pesar del constante recuerdo de lo sucedido con Neji, una nueva sensación de nerviosismo se impregnó en ella, allí iba a estar Shino. Se detuvo abruptamente al pensar eso, estaba solo a dos cuadras, no se había detenido a recordar a Shino si quiera, aquel silencioso y misterioso hombre de lentes que por casualidades de la vida había comenzado algo sin ataduras, y con placer de la mano. La última junta en la que se encontraban todos reunidos como siempre, el alcohol hizo que se besaran delante de todos y que se enteraran de lo que ocurría en la intimidad de su casa, esto incluía a Neji; ahora estaba Neji, los cosas habían tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente. Se estremeció un poco al llegar al restaurante, a las nueve de la noche en punto la inseguridad la invadió atravesando la puerta y tomó control de ella, no sabía como actuar delante de ninguno, al entrar estaban ambos, a lo lejos, sentados a dos personas de distancia en la misma mesa. Sintió un dolor de estomago, su rostro incómodo no se hizo esperar; con ambos fluía química, la relación con Shino era excitante, pero Neji era diferente, era todo un revuelo exquisito, el problema siguiente era que ella no se amarraba, y tenía miedo, no podía eludirlo, Neji no la pasaría bien, y lo sabía.

Ella se sentó delante del Hyuuga, notablemente incómoda, pero a pesar de ello y Neji entendiendo el porqué prefirió no preguntar nada; no pudo evitar las sensaciones que se gestaban en él, la encontraba más hermosa de lo habitual, estaba ansioso y deseaba verla, a su pesar se sentía lo tirante del ambiente con la presencia de la fémina. Shino observó, no lo saludó, ni siquiera lo miró.

– Hola, Tenten –le dijo roncamente y tenso, por extraño que fuera había iniciado la conversación por primera vez, estaba ansioso pero podía disimular de todas formas mucho mejor sus emociones que el resto de las personas, parecía muy tranquilo, la observó fijamente a los ojos, ella trató de actuar lo más normal posible regalándole una de sus sonrisas más amables, pero mirarlo la desquiciaba, quería correr del lugar.

– Hola, Neji – evitó la mirada, ya no pudo sostenerla más tiempo y sin más volvió a estar de pie, buscando hábil con la mirada a la rubia, se dirigió rápidamente donde se encontraba su fiel amiga de la arena con un vestido negro sugerente. Él la siguió con la mirada, confundido, ya no estaba relajado, la actitud de la castaña que conocía de siempre era extraña, estaba seguro que algo pasaba, igual que en el viaje de vuelta a la aldea, él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ella estaba distante.

– Temari –llamó con un tono de urgencia, la aludida se volteó, dejó de hablar con su hermano y la saludó dando un preciado abrazo a Tenten, quien correspondía con alegría, saludó a Kankuro de la misma manera para mirar fijamente a Temari, tomarla por los hombros y decir un fugaz, casi inaudible – permiso –a Kankuro con una sonrisa forzada, a lo que este cedió sin decir nada para darles la espalda, en ese tipo de cosas Kankuro solía ser asertivo, retirándose unos pasos para conversar con su hermano; no podía ser diferente, algo le pasaba a Tenten, Temari lo supo con su expresión.

– ¿En qué te metiste ahora, Tenten? – reprendió, los ojos verdes la intimidaban, Temari desde que estaba con Shikamaru era una tipa muchísimo más racional de lo que era antes, por lo que Tenten se podía hacer fácilmente la imagen de lo que le diría Temari con respecto a su situación amorosa o algo que ni siquiera ella entendía o calificaría de esa manera.

– Nada – dijo lacónica, su inquietud era ridículamente obvia, y en verdad se había acercado para conversarlo, a pesar de que Temari saliera con alguna pesadez, ésta pudiendo notarlo le insistió con la mirada – Solo tengo mierda en la cabeza, o algo así… no sé –suspiró cansina, sentía como el revuelo que tenía en la mente afloraba en ese instante – hice algo, de lo que no sé si arrepentirme, además – se acercó un poco para susurrar con un poco de vergüenza – Había olvidado por completo eso que tengo con Shino – la cara de reprobación de la rubia no se hizo esperar, se cruzó de brazos con una mirada fija y profunda.

– Déjame decirte – volvieron a la distancia anterior para hablar normal – Que para que olvides lo de Shino debe afectarte mucho, creo yo, por que estos últimos días has estado disfrutando lo más puedes esa relación de cama – dijo con su acostumbrado estilo despectivo con el que trataba a Tenten referente a ese tema en particular, en parte la castaña se empezaba a acostumbrar; pudo ver la explosión de emociones que se avecinaba en los angustiados ojos de Tenten al mirar sutilmente donde se encontraba el ojo perla, lentamente esta se acercó al oído de Temari, susurró mucho más bajo que la primera vez.

– Besé al Hyuuga – decirlo era un hormigueo traicionero en el pecho. Temari la volvió a mirar directo a las pupilas delatadoras, se dilataban.

– ¿En serio? –esta vez la rubia no sabía exactamente qué decir, no sabía si reprocharlo o no, pues en verdad todos lo veían venir de hace muchos años, la química y el cariño difícilmente se puede esconder cuando existe de manera tan intensa, hasta lo había conversado con Shikamaru, los últimos meses se veía venir algo como eso, pero Tenten había matado toda esperanza de la conversación que tuvo la pareja cuando se enteraron de lo de Shino, por lo que no le sorprendía que hayan besado a Neji, lo que no entendía era la angustia de Tenten y el cómo y por qué del beso siendo que la castaña odiaba confundir las cosas, realmente se veía entretenida con la relación carnal con Shino – Algo no entiendo. Neji no te gusta… Hasta hace un par de semana atrás no te gustaba, o por lo menos ni siquiera existía posibilidad, tú misma me lo decías ¿Me equivoco? – habló también en un susurro, era delicado hablar de ello con las dos personas presentes y tan cerca.

– No, pero tampoco ahora, Neji no me gusta – sintió que de alguna manera mentía con decir aquello – No tengo idea… no sé si me gusta – su faz de angustia continuaba más acentuada que antes, se alejaron para hablar nuevamente en un tono normal, que fuera menos sospechoso.

– ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Por qué estar tan tensa, si estás clara con tus sentimientos, no te entiendo – dijo Temari siendo menos dura, y hablando con una real empatía hacia su amiga.

– No importa si es con Shino o con quien se me ocurra meterme… el problema es otro… – dudó un poco en lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente sabía que algo de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba muy, muy mal delimitado.

– ¿Me puedes explicar cuál es el problema entonces? – Temari, armándose de paciencia, trató de tranquilizar a la castaña con un tierno cariño en el hombro izquierdo, la miró comprensivamente, sin percatarse que a lo lejos Neji se acercaba a paso firme, tan indescifrable como acostumbraba.

Por su parte, internamente los recuerdos de Tenten era una increíble bola de nieve, una mezcla de indignación a causa de la indiferencia inicial por parte del Hyuuga, confusión con una aparente marea de sensualidad y química que evitaba al visualizar los obres albos, su rostro era la nostalgia y la añoranza plasmadas en el rostro de la fémina, ella deseaba más, deseaba continuar indudablemente, se había sentido tan bien pero no, no lo quería como él podía suponer, tenía clara cuenta que Neji y ella eran totalmente diferentes en el ámbito amoroso, él era profundo y comprometido, ella superficial y relajada; la aterraba que esa relación se convirtiera en algo dañino, le aterraba que se convirtiera en algo, no sabía qué pasaba por la propia cabeza, menos por la de Neji. Sintió súbitamente una mano sobre su hombro y volteando la cabeza puso sentir sobre ella esos ojos que reclamaban con un leve esbozo de tristeza, el ambiente se había convertido nuevamente en algo extraño, repentinamente tirante y sofocante, hasta Temari podía sentirlo fácilmente, se podía sentir el nerviosismo, aunque no sabía con exactitud si provenía de ambos, puesto que Neji estaba tan indiferente como siempre mirando fríamente a la mujer que había besado la noche anterior, le costaba a la rubia imaginarse aquel acto, sobretodo si aún Tenten no le contaba ni un solo detalle. Temari oportunamente decidió retirarse, era un momento de ellos.

– Tenten, iré donde Shikamaru, ya debería estar aquí, volveré en un rato, Buenas noche Hyuuga, con permiso – saludó formalmente Neji y se largó, depositando un afectuoso cariño sobre la mejilla de Tenten antes de marcharse. Tenten estaba en blanco, no sabía que decir, la mirada potente de Neji penetraba profundamente, no sabía de qué manera responder.

– Neji… – pronunció suavemente, trató de verse desinteresada como si estuvieran en una conversación totalmente trivial – Dime… – esperó a que él diera el primer paso, aunque no eludía su mirada, se sentía totalmente encantada y perturbada, una sensación la abrazaba, se quería quedar y arrancar, al mismo tiempo.

– Estuve esperando que llegaras – ansioso, soltó sin pensar lo que decía, su mandíbula se endureció, odiaba mostrarse interesado, su orgullo le recordó agriamente que nada de lo que pudiera pasar era significativo para Tenten, menos debía serlo para él. Ella quedó impresionada, se enterneció – Hinata no ha parado de preguntarme por ti – mintió; los orbes castaños tenían un atisbo de desilusión, de la mano sintió un rechazo por parte de ella, su pecho se volvió a apretar como había sucedido anteriormente, a ella le desilusionó que escondiera sus sentimientos, a él le dolió el rechazo que demostró súbitamente.

– Cierto, solo he descansado, no le he llamado si quiera, gracias por recordármelo Neji, iré luego con ella – no hubo reacción por parte de él, metió sus anchas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, miró desinteresadamente a un costado del salón, pensaba que todo estaba igual que antes, pero la relación estaba tirante, estaban incómodos; sabía que la había cagado, y no tenía idea de cómo hacer para frenar lo que venía, quería que todo volviera como antes, mas la sensación de estar perdiendo al Hyuuga de a poco era cada vez más palpable – Neji – habló entre el silencio, él dedicó sus atención a ella, mas esta no pudo continuar, los nervios la trababan, se mantuvo un rato dubitativa, pese del gesto amable que Neji le regalara para que hablara con tranquilidad, ella soltó de sopetón – Iré con Shino – y ahí estaba, la había cagado y mandado todo lo poco que Neji quizá podía tolerar al carajo, calló abruptamente, al parecer Neji no lo había recordado y pudo enterrarse de ello por la expresión que cambió en su rostro, estaba descompuesto, antes de la misión, todo antes de la misión era diferente, ella había comentado que se acostaba con Shino, que le gustaba un poco y que había comenzado a surgir entre ellos un leve cariño, algo un poco más serio de lo que era hace un par de meses atrás, antes del beso, antes de que cambiaran las cosas; a decir verdad no entendía por qué le dijo aquello, podía ser bueno que él recordara que estaba con Shino, evitando confusiones como ella acostumbraba, él ya no quería continuar parado frente a ella, la traicionera presión en su pecho y la incomodidad en su garganta fue la alerta; a ella siempre le importaba más lo que pensaba y sentía Neji antes que el resto, antes que Shino, más ahora que sentía a un Neji desentendido, sabía que no demostraría nada, algo le decía tácitamente que lo había herido .

– Hmnp… Ve – estaba decepcionado y molesto, notablemente molesto, dio media vuelta y caminó ágil hacia la puerta trasera del restaurante, a pesar de que escuchó su nombre, no daría ni media vuelta a ver a Tenten, no ahora. El lugar estaba atestado de personas emocionadas y alegres por la festividad que se llevaba a cabo aquel día, todos deseaban ver los fuegos artificiales y se agolpaban de tanto en tanto a las orillas del lago, con una hermosa vista hacia las montañas con los rostros de los respetados Hokages; el lago y un reflejado cielo azul estrellado apreciado por parejas, familias y amigos que rondaban felices a su alrededor, mientras él desanimado se sentaba en unos de los grandes peldaños que daba al lago, se sentía más patético aún al ver que tanto a familia, amigos y ahora último, una especie de "pareja" lo encerraba en la misma persona, en la misma persona que antes tenía a otro a su lado, se sentía perdido, en ella encerraba tanto, que nunca antes había dimensionado realmente. La gente seguía pasando a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia, se sentía impulsivo como nunca antes, estaba furioso por sentir desearla con ansias que no era solo palpable, por haber dormido pensando en que las cosas no se estancarían, por olvidarse de Shino, por olvidarse de que ella no se comprometía, por olvidar que ella era increíblemente diferente a él, por desear toda esa semana que estuvo de misión con ella besarla, pensar que aquella noche que lo logró podía ocupar aquel puesto que ya estaba ganado por el _castaño sin gracia_ – como denominaba a Shino- y luego la aparente vergüenza que sentía de sí mismo por no saber qué hacer, simplemente estaba decidido y claro de una sola cosa, no daría más vueltas al ridículo asunto y disfrutaría la velada a su manera.

Vio como él desaparecía, efervescente, molesto, y aunque lo llamó un par de veces por su nombre, ni media vuelta dio, no la tomó en cuenta, entendía y no sabía como remediarlo, no quería permitir que él se olvidara de un detalle tan importante, ella seguiría haciendo su vida tan normal como corresponde, pero tampoco quería causarle dolor, aunque no sabía si exactamente era eso lo que sentía, estaba un poco impulsivo. Sintió unos brazos que se enrollaban en su estrecha cintura y la pegaban fortuitamente a un cálido y duro pecho, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

– Aún no me saludas como me gusta, Tenten – pronunció en su oído Shino, besando seductoramente su quijada, la soltó un poco para que esta pudiera girar sobre sus talones y quedar frente a sus labios, que sabía, deseaban los suyos, ella lo besó, tratando de relajarse, pero algo amargo empezaba a sentir dentro suyo, lo besó lentamente para retomar los sentimientos que le ofrecía, aunque la agradaban, no se sentía en su lugar.

Había comenzado la velada, estabas todos los participantes de los equipos compuestos por la generación que había salvado la aldea, dispuestos en una larga mesa comenzaron la cena antes de la conmemoración oficial con el Hokage, celebraron por fin con tranquilidad el bicentenario de Konoha, por fin sin Pain, sin Akatsuki, sin pérdidas ni más muertes en sus mentes, por fin los que quedaban celebraban juntos sin miedo a lo que venía, esta larga mesa encabezada por Naruto, bullicioso y alegre como siempre, a ambos lados, Sakura y Sasuke respectivamente, quienes se miraban entre odio risas juntos con las tonteras que decía Naruto continuamente, quién disimuladamente miraba a distancia a una nerviosa Hinata que recibía cómplice aquella mirada intensa; a su lado se encontraba silencioso Neji, comía y bebía tranquilamente sin mirar en frente donde se encontraba Tenten junto a Lee conversando animadamente. El reloj marcaba las doce menos cinco de la noche, todos luego de cenar, comenzaron a levantarse acercándose a las orillas del lago que estaba a pies del restaurante, estando todos juntos para apreciar el discurso del Hokage y finalmente los fuegos que tanto se esperaban.

Luego de un emotivo discurso en honor a todos los shinobis y a la misma aldea que con mucho esfuerzo luego de un año comenzaba nuevamente a ponerse de pie, la noche se iluminó con diferentes destellos que se reflejaban en la inmensidad del lago, daban diversas formas, colores rojizos, verdes, amarillos, azules, llenaban de una sola vez explosivamente sobre el cielo despejado de aquella noche de invierno. Los ojos de muchos brillaban y se comenzaban a cristalizar al recordar a todos los caídos en la guerra, la paz que encandilaba estaba corroída por la tristeza, por la pérdida de los seres caídos que esa noche tenían su merecido reconocimiento por darlo todo por la aldea, luego de cuatros años exactos de lo sucedido, aún se sentía la ausencia, la escena de la fuegos produjo un ambiente nostálgico. Shikamaru sacaba con lágrimas derramadas un cigarrillo de su cajetilla, compartía con Ino y con Chouji, quienes también sacaron uno respectivamente, fumaron al mismo tiempo pensando en Asuma; Kurenai tras de ellos sostenía entre sus manos a un hermoso bebe de unos grandes ojos almendra como su padre. Naruto miraba hacia el cielo a los rostros de los Hokages en la montaña, llevaba una mano en su corazón, las lágrimas y mocos congestionaban su rostro mientras abrazaba firmemente a un indiferente y ausente Sasuke de mirada perdida, Sakura tenía tomada una de las manos de este, limpiándose constantemente la cara con el dorso de la mano. Por su parte tanto Lee, Neji y Tenten se habían conmocionado al recordar como el de ojos albinos había perdido la vida en un acto fraterno de defender a su preciada prima, recordar que pudieron rescatarlo del abismo fue una de las sensaciones más fuertes para el team Gai. Con lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrosadas, a paso lento, Tenten se había acercado a Neji, dejando atrás por un momento a un curioso Shino; Neji recordó como Tenten durante todo aquel tiempo de convalecencia estuvo siempre junto a él, y ahora no la sentía. Lo tomó por los costados y abrazó la ancha cintura de Neji, quién dio un leve respingo al sentir el calor y los brazos que lo rodeaban con delicadeza, reconoció el dulce aroma a coco y sintió la suave respiración de ella, estando en puntitas para poder hablarle al oído.

– Me alegra… – sollozó un poco – Tenerte aquí a pesar de todo – su voz se había quebrado suavemente, lo estrechó un poco más fuerte entres sus brazos, Neji acariciaba los brazos desnudos que lo rodeaban, estaba emocionado – Pasaste por tanto… yo, Neji, yo no sé que hubiera hecho si tú… sin ti – pensar aquello los tensaba a ambos y los hundía en una profunda tristeza al recordar que prácticamente casi no pudieron salvarlo, sintió como ella flaqueaba, dio media vuelta y la abrazó fuertemente, ella escuchaba los agitados latidos del chico, mientras él acomodaba el mentón en la cabeza de la castaña – Verte muerto fue lo peor que me pudo pasar… – se miraron, él estaba seriamente conmovido escuchando más atento que nunca como ella se abría por primera vez de lo sucedido en aquella ocasión, lo hacía sentirse diferente, lo hacía sentirse importante, lo hacía sentirse amado – Neji, no hagas nunca más algo tan estúpido… por nadie, nadie lo merece – hundió el rostro en el abrazo que Neji correspondió en las últimas palabras, se deslizó una traviesa lágrima por la dura expresión del Hyuuga a pesar de tratar contenerse todo el tiempo, abrazó un poco más fuerte a la castaña que sentía esa calidez y nerviosismo inusual en esos brazos, extrañamente la abrazaban de una manera muy abierta en sensaciones, la miró y sin previo aviso deposito un enternecedor beso sobre su frente, ella sintió aquel abrigo y protección diferente al que le entregaba Shino, sintió una alegría y pureza tal que se sintió desvanecer, tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de Neji y besó la derecha en modo de agradecimiento mudo; entendió tácitamente que había algo que los unía, que formaba un mundo entre ellos dos, una química se presentaba fuertemente, la asustaba; apoyó la mejilla largo rato en su pecho mientras él la acariciaba observando los fuegos artificiales que duraron unos diez minutos más. Algo se estaba gestando. Recordó entonces que había dejado a Shino mucho tiempo solo, además que acababa de caer en cuenta que la situación fue un poco extraña, decidió separarse lentamente – Neji, disculpa, dejé solo a Shino y … – soltó una pequeña risa tonta limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano, deseaba estar eternamente como hace un rato, empezaba a necesitarlo cerca; el miró inexpresivo, el gesto reciente no podía desanimarlo ni cambiarle el humor, se quedó impasible y tranquilo, asintió y se giró para poder seguir viendo mejor el paisaje que se apagaba y terminaba de iluminarse tan hermosamente, Tenten caminó un poco insegura hacia donde se encontraba Shino junto a Kiba y le sonrió, algo en ella estaba incómoda.

Entraron nuevamente al recinto, todos con la sensibilidad a flor de piel, ella estaba abrazada junto al de lentes y los de la arena sentados en unos cómodos sillones frente a la barra, en los taburetes de esta se encontraba Neji bebiendo animadamente, escuchando la conversación que llevaba hace un rato su prima con el perruno de Kiba que se había acercado para consolarla; luego de un rato Hinata, perspicaz, pudo percatarse del inusual comportamiento que llevaba desde la llegada de su primo durante el día y todo el transcurso de la velada, estaba un tanto preocupada pero aunque intentase hablar en el momento, sabía que Neji no la tomaría en cuenta y no le diría que sucedía que lo tenía así de extraño, siguió escuchando a Kiba mientras veía como Neji seguía bebiendo sin criterio y asentía a lo que hablaban cuando correspondía.

– Claro, entonces mi tío, bueno ustedes saben como es, los Inuzuka somos un poco impulsivos, trató que Akataro, su perro mordiera a el señor Hiashi-san al pensar que quería hacernos daño – Hinata soltó una risa al recordar aquello, Neji seguía mirando al frente – ha ha ha, eramos muy estúpidos cuando pequeños – soltaba una fluida y relajada risa Kiba.

– No has cambiado mucho al parecer – dijo Neji, ahora riéndose sutilmente él, en su característico tono, ladeando la comisura de los labios seductoramente, mas su atención seguía perdida en el otro extremo del salón, su rostro cada vez se endurecía más, su semblante se volvió serio de súbito.

– Si no fuera por que ya te conozco de hace mucho me hubiera molestado Hyuuga, ja ja ja – respondió Kiba simulando una risa mal hecha al tratar de contenerse, de repente vio como la expresión de Neji, tan relajada como parecía estar había cambiado bruscamente, sus ojos permanecían clavados en frente una mueca torcía sus labios, sus ojos se había profundizado. Kiba dirigió su mirada donde se concentraba enteramente la atención de Neji, viendo como Shino y Tenten se besaban, observándose una obvia pasión entre ellos, volvió los ojos rápidamente al Hyuuga, que ágil se había parado sin poder preverlo, se encontraba en la mesa donde había dejado su saco. Kiba sin entender nada miró intrigado a Hinata, aquello había sido demasiado raro, quizá tanto alcohol había toma efecto en Neji – ¿Qué fue eso, Hinata? – estaba nerviosa, no es como que pudiera contestar, no sabía.

– Ne-Neji-niisan ha estado u-u-un poco extraño durante toda la velada – humilló un poco la cabeza, miraba sus manos que se movían nerviosa, se frustraba al no poder ayudar en ningún tipo de ocasión a su primo, ni siquiera en el ámbito amoroso.

– Creo que todos nos pudimos dar cuenta de ello, Hinata-chan – ambos siguieron con los ojos el camino que realizaba Neji, mientras se colocaba el saco camina a paso firme y determinado donde se encontraba la castaña – Espero que no sea por Tenten.

– Ki-Kiba-kun – dijo en tono queda, en modo de disculpa – e-e-en serio, espero lo mismo que tú – torció la comisura de sus labios con pesar, tanto ella como Kiba veían a Neji cerca de Tenten, más este a medio andar decidió acercarse nuevamente a la barra tomando el último sorbo de su trago y sin decir más retirase pasando desapercibido del lugar, nadie se había percatado de ello, solo ambos que siguieron todo el camino del Hyuuga, Hinata alcanzó a visualizar una de las expresiones más fuertes en la faz del albino, estaba incómodo, a pesar de lo ebrio que podía estar, lo llenaba mucho más la sensación de incomodidad y levemente de desilusión, podía ver en esos perlados ojos aquel atisbo de desilusión que nunca solía ver y ella como prima, se sentía como siempre inútil, sabía que lo estaba pasando, y nada podía hacer; miraba sus dedos como revoloteaban y pensaba cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo Kiba a su lado.

– Hinata-chan, mira – dirigió con rapidez la vista donde se encontraba la de su amigo, pudiendo ver como Tenten miraba fijamente la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a las caricias que le regalaba Shino en ese instante, miró a Temari la cual asentía con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, besó rápidamente en los labios a Shino mientras le explicaba algo tomando su chaqueta y caminando hacia la puerta, se despidió con la mano de los que se encontraban sentados con ella antes de irse, volteó su rostro y Hinata pudo verlo nuevamente, los ojos castaños se inundaron de tristeza, Lee trató de seguirla, pues la conocía y sabía que algo extraño sucedía pero Temari lo había agarrado por el brazo deteniéndolo. Shino por su parte se había levantado y caminaba directamente hacia sus amigos, quienes alcanzaron a darse cuenta y Kiba, asertivo dijo en un susurro – Has como que no te has dado cuenta de nada – se llevó disimuladamente a la boca su trago mientras Hinata lo miraba sin entender nada y con la misma expresión de sorpresa, hasta que Kiba, ya cuando estaba su amigo al lado comentó tan normal como siempre – Y Shino ¿Cómo la has pasado? – dijo poniendo una sonrisa mal hecha.

– No creo que esto dure mucho – dijo mirando hacía la puerta, mientras se acercaba a la barra a pedir un trago.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Hola, sí quizás es algo que no se esperaban, pero así creo que debía continuar la historia, espero no les haya desagradado la sorpresa de que Tenten esté con Shino, pero no son novios, solo se besan deliberadamente y supuestamente él ahora estaba más amarrado a la relación.**

**(HelenaconAche) Tenten es semi virgen y Neji semi casto, luego explicaré eso xdd espero no tener errores ahora c:**

**(nejiten maniatic) Espero que ahora tembien te agrade la continuación, gracias por los ánimos, son súper tiernos, estoy tratando de hacer algo diferente, espero te guste :3**

**(Saori Bell) Es que a veces pasa que de verdad uno ve a un amigo como hermano y luego, paf! algo lo cambia todo, me pasó con mi novio, onda como dato personal xdddd fue súper raro y súper tierno n/n**

**(Fer Spears Hyuga, Tamit, Clato321) Qué tiernas, gracias :3**

**A todos los reviewsm fav y follow3 gracias totales, con esto dan ganas de continuar, espero les guste en serio, el tercero está en el horno, sorry la espera c:**


End file.
